


Cherished Talks

by NinaFujisaki



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Conversations, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Oblivious crush, Romance, That's all I needed, Unrequited Crush, a bit of angst, awkward Kit, oblivious Della Duck, they were classmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: It made sense Della didn't remember him. Flight school had been sorta twenty years ago and they were never that close anyways. Not when she was The Della Duck and he was... Kit Skyprancer.They still got to have some talks, some rare and short conversations, and whenever they did, Kit's young heart would record them.Those cherished talks with his unrequired crush.
Relationships: Kit Cloudkicker/Della Duck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Cherished Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Cargo was one week and a day ago, and here I am finally with a Delkit one-shot that's canon-based.
> 
> Hope you guys like it ^-^

“Dells, where ya going?” shouted one of her friends, a rabbit.

“Just take some air!” Della answered.

She loved a party like that: hot, loud and full of people. But after three hours partying like an animal, her lungs were begging for some fresh night air.

Her first friend boo’d her playfully, but it didn’t stop another of her friends to elbow the rabit.

“Don’t be mean, Ethan, if Della needs some air, she needs some air.” The jaguar shoot the Duck a sedutive look. “I can go with you if you want, Dells~”

Della cackled a laugh, knowing her friend was just joking and for that, joking back, “If you did that none of us would catch a breath, Riley.”

It was at the sound of her friends’ laughs mixing with the loud music that Della finally reached the cabin’s door.

Her head and lungs felt ten times lighter as soon as the chill air of the night hit her; her ears thanking the break from the music too. Della breathed in deeply. Her plan was to just stay there on the porch for a couple of minutes, or for how long her cup of soda lasted.

She was in the middle of taking a sip from the cup when a figure passed by near the cabin. A figure she excitedly called when she recognized.

“Hey! Skyprancer!”

Luckly, that made the brown bear stop, and Della used that opportunity to rush down the porch’s stairs. Three quick steps and she was in front of him, giving him a happy smile.

“It’s… It’s Cloudkicker, actually,” he corrected, looking a bit awkward for having to do so.

“Oh right, I’m sorry,” Della shook her head a bit, but didn’t lose her smile. “It’s Kit, right?”

“Yeah,” Kit returned her smile with a surprised one. Wow, she remembered him. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Cool,” Della chuckled. “What are you doing here outside? I thought everyone from our class was at Josh’s party.”

Kit lifted his eyes to the tumultuous cabin, pursing his lips for a second, but then just returned to Della.

“I wasn’t invited.” He shrugged, trying to dismiss it.

“What?” The girl arched a brow, incredule. “No way, everybody was invited.”

“Well, not me,” Kit said as if that was obvious.

And it should be. He wasn’t exactly a top student, all his tests these previous years going so wrong that he and the instructors got to an agreement that Kit would just fly when there was no one around. Because of this, none of his current classmates had seem him doing anything beside cloudsurfing.

And, sadly, people seemed to think his tricks were more funny and laughable than cool and impressive.

He hadn’t been invited to that party and he doubted he’d be invited to any other.

“Well, that’s ridiculous,” Della stated with a frown. “C'mon, you’re coming back inside with me.”

“No!” He yelped, before she could move one step.

Della blinked at him, surprised, what made Kit look away in shame. Great, making himself look like a clown again.

“I mean… No. I don’t think that’s-” Kit sighed. “I think it’s better if I don’t.”

Della opened her beak, but quickly closed it. She wanted to ask why he didn’t want to go, why he looked so nervous, but she and Kit weren’t that close. In fact, the longest talk they had had before this was when he came to apologise for losing her pen.

So instead of feeding her curiosity, Della just took a step closer, lifting her head to look better at his brown eyes.

“Are you sure?”

Kit gulped, hoping his snout wasn’t red or anything. She really cared about his answer… and he really wanted to say yes to those blue eyes. Gosh, she was pretty.

Della Duck was one of the few between the cool kids who didn’t mock him 24/7 and was nice to him sometimes. But then she would join her friends and peace would be over.

The same friends in that party.

“Yeah.” Kit decided. “Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” To prove she was being honest, Della smiled. “So… I guess I see you on Monday?”

“Yeah, sure.” Kit smiled back.

And he could just watch as the girl walked back into the cabin. Kit sighed once more, feeling a bittersweet sensation in his heart. At least he now had one more talk with her to treasure.


End file.
